Do Not Apologize
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: "Jangan meminta maaf. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menolong dan melindungimu." SugaKiyo for #TAKABURC—kolaborasi dengan SkipperChen


Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Sugawara Koushi/Shimizu Kiyoko

.

.

Seorang gadis berkacamata tampak sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di atas mejanya. Kertas-kertas yang terjepit di _clipboard_ dibolak-balik beberapa kali guna memastikan bahwa semua datanya sudah benar. Ia menyematkan helaian rambutnya ke telinga kemudian bangkit setelah yakin bahwa pekerjaannya terselesaikan dengan baik.

Namanya Shimizu Kiyoko, manajer kelas 3 Klub Voli SMA Karasuno. Dokumen-dokumen yang diurusnya barusan adalah dokumen hasil pertandingan latihan dengan SMA lain kemarin. Kini Kiyoko akan melaporkannya kepada sang kapten, Sawamura Daichi.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri lorong kelas. Di depan kelas, ia melihat sosok Sawamura Daichi tengah berbincang asik dengan wakil kaptennya, Sugawara Koushi.

"Sawamura," panggil Kiyoko, menginterupsi obrolan antara Daichi dan Suga. Kedua pria itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum manis setelah melihatnya. "Ini, dokumen hasil pertandingan kemarin." Kiyoko menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu pada Daichi.

Daichi menerimanya, "Ah, ya. Terima kasih, Shimizu." Sang kapten menyikut pria di sebelahnya, seperti sedang memberi kode sambil berbisik-bisik dan tersenyum canggung. "Cepat, Suga," bisik Daichi pada Sugawara. Kiyoko mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memerhatikan tingkah aneh sang kapten dan wakilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa!" Sugawara menyahut, setengah berjengit dengan nada bicara yang terdengar gugup. Kiyoko memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Sang manajer cantik meninggalkan dua pria itu, tak begitu memikirkan apa maksud dari tingkah mereka barusan.

Namun ketika Kiyoko sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, ia merasakan sebuah telapak tangan yang hangat meraih tangannya kemudian menariknya paksa, membuat Kiyoko membalikkan badannya. Matanya membola kala mendapati bahwa Sugawara adalah pelakunya. Sang wakil kapten turut membulatkan kelopak matanya saat Kiyoko menoleh.

Manik kelabu dan manik hitam terlindung kacamata bertemu pandang. Kiyoko bisa menangkap sedikit semu merah di pipi putih Sugawara. Sementara di belakangnya Daichi tampak berbinar sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, memberi semangat implisit pada Sugawara.

Sugawara melepas genggamannya secara tiba-tiba setelah menyadari bahwa mereka terlalu lama berpegangan dan saling menatap. Sang wakil kapten menghela napas panjang.

"Shimizu, a-aku berencana mengajakmu makan malam besok." Suga menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, senyum canggung mengembang.

Kiyoko memiringkan kepalanya, "Makan malam, dalam rangka apa?"

"Tidak dalam rangka apa-apa, hanya makan malam saja."

Rambut hitam disematkan di telinga, senyum manis tertoreh di wajah cantiknya. Kiyoko merasakan pipinya menghangat. "Apa kau baru saja mengajakku berkencan?"

Hening.

Bahkan suara angin berembus terdengar jelas akibat suasana yang begitu canggung.

Daichi di belakang menggigit kukunya cemas. Sugawara mematung.

"Besok jam tujuh malam, aku tunggu di halte XX." Kiyoko berlalu tanpa menunggu respon. Kedua pemuda itu masih mematung akibat pertanyaan sebelumnya yang terlalu _to the point._

"Eh!?" tapi kemudian, kedua pria itu mengerjap setelah sadar akan pernyataan Kiyoko barusan.

"Daichi, apa ajakanku… diterima?"

Daichi mengangguk. Manik kelabu milik Sugawara berbinar senang.

"AKU BERHASIL!"

"SELAMAT, SUGA!"

Rencana sang wakil kapten untuk mengajak manajernya makan malam telah diterima.

xxx

Waktu yang telah ditentukan tiba. Sugawara memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin kemudian menelan ludah.

"Hari ini harus sukses." Ia menyisir rambutnya kemudian bergegas ke tempat yang dijanjikan.

Sugawara tiba lima menit lebih awal. Ia dudukkan dirinya di kursi halte lalu mengambil ponselnya. Jarinya mengetik pesan singkat yang ditujukan pada kontak Kiyoko.

[ _Aku sudah tiba di halte. Kau di mana?_ ]

Tak menunggu lama, sebuah _pop up_ pesan—balasan dari Kiyoko— muncul.

[ _Di depanmu._ ]

Kepala kelabunya terangkat, pandangan lurus ke depan. Sugawara mendapati sosok Shimizu Kiyoko di sebrang jalan. Gadis berkacamata itu mengenakan baju kasual dengan celana _jeans_. Rambut hitamnya dikuncir samping. Tampilannya begitu sederhana tapi sangat cantik. Sugawara melambaikan tangan padanya yang dibalas dengan lambaian juga disertai senyuman lembut. Sugawara terpana melihat senyumnya.

Kiyoko memerhatikan laju kendaraan guna mencari kesempatan untuk menyebrang. Ketika jalan satu arah itu mulai sepi, ia menyebrang dengan hati-hati. Tangannya terulur ke sebelah kiri—arah laju kendaraan—sebagai isyarat kepada para pengendara agar memelankan lajunya.

Tapi kemudian, dari arah yang berlawanan Sugawara mendapati sebuah truk besar melaju kencang. Matanya terbelalak. Beberapa pengendara membunyikan klakson padanya karena sudah jelas-jelas kendaraan itu melawan arus di jalan satu arah. Manik kelabu Sugawara terfokus pada gadis yang ia tunggu di sebrang jalan. Kiyoko tak memerhatikan sisi sebelah kanan karena memang tak seharusnya ada kendaraan melaju dari arah sana.

Kendaraan itu semakin mendekat. Sugawara bisa melihat bahwa truk itu akan menabrak Kiyoko sebentar lagi. Maka, dengan sigap ia lari menuju sebrang jalan dan menarik Kiyoko ke dekapannya. Sang gadis terbelalak kaget ketika kepalanya secara tiba-tiba jatuh ke dekapan Sugawara. Bunyi klakson menggema. Truk yang melawan arus itu tersingkir ke tepi jalan dan nyaris menabrak sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju cepat dari arah sebaliknya. Sementara mobil itu berbelok sedikit ke arah kanan guna menghindari tabrakan dengan truk.

Kiyoko membelalakkan matanya. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Matanya memanas, siap menumpahkan air mata kapan saja.

Mobil yang menghindari tabrakan dengan truk itu menabrak Sugawara. Darah berkucuran dari kaki kiri sang _setter._ Napas Kiyoko terengah. Dirinya selamat karena Sugawara mendorongnya ke sebrang jalan sebelum mobil itu menabrak.

 _Tidak, tidak…_

Bunyi klakson memekakkan telinga. Lalu lintas terhenti akibat kejadian itu. Sugawara masih tersadar. Kepala dan tangannya mengeluarkan sedikit darah akibat bergesekan dengan aspal jalan. Ia merintih, berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya. Darah mengucur dari sana.

"SUGAWARA!" teriakan Kiyoko menggema. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh ke pipi putihnya. Ia menangis keras, meneriakkan nama sang wakil kapten yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia bersyukur Sugawara masih hidup. Tapi tangisan tetap tak terbendung karena ia melihat dengan jelas luka parah di kaki Sugawara.

 _Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku._

xxx

"—Untungnya kakinya tidak perlu diamputasi, namun kemungkinan terjadinya kelumpuhan sangat besar."

Manejerklub voli Karasuno itu terdiam, meresapi kata-kata dari dokter yang baru saja menangani Sugawara.

 _Lumpuh._

Kata itu terus tergiang dikepalanya, membuat siswi kelas tiga itu menelan ludahnya.

"Dokter… apa—apa Sugawara…" Kiyoko mengantungkan kalimatnya, tidak yakin apa harus bertanya atau tidak. Ia takut, takut mendengar jawaban dari sang dokter. "… Apa Sugawara masih dapat bermain voli?"

"Pasien mungkin dapat beraktivitas seperti biasa sesudah menjalani terapi. Bukan berarti dia bisa melakukan aktivitas berat seperti olahraga."

Kiyoko terdiam, kedua matanya menatap lantai rumah sakit.

 _Ini salahnya._

Tidak peduli seberapa kuat ia menahan air matanya, Kiyoko tetap menangis di lorong rumah sakit.

xxx

Bagi Sugawara Koushi, berada di rumah sakit adalah hal yang membosankan. Sudah seminggu dirinya dirawat di sana, dan ia merasa seminggu bagaikan sebulan.

Ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin bertemu anggota tim Karasuno, Ukai _kantoku_ , Takeda- _sensei_ , dan…

… Ia ingin bertemu Shimizu Kiyoko.

xxx

"Shimizu," Daichi memanggil sang manejerdisela-sela waktu latihan klub voli. "Besok kami akan menjenguk Suga. Kau ikut, kan?"

Gadis berkacamata yang dipanggil Shimizu terdiam, kedua tangannya mengenggam buku tulis yang dibawanya dengan erat saat nama wakil kapten Karasuno disebut.

"Aku…"

Kiyoko mengantungkan kalimatnya. Pikirannya melayang pada hari di mana kecelakaan tersebut terjadi, tangisannya, suara orang-orang yang panik, suara mobil _ambulance,_ serta Sugawara yang merintih kesakitan.

Suara-suara itu masih dapat diingatnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas hingga serasa baru kemarin ia mengalaminya.

"… Shimizu?"

"Itu… Maaf, Sawamura, aku ada urusan besok."

xxx

Hal pertama yang ditanya oleh Sugawara saat tim voli putra Karasuno memasuki kamar rawatnya adalah perihal absennya salah satu manejer Karasuno, Shimizu Kiyoko, yang dijawab oleh Nishinoya bahwa Kiyoko berhalangan hadir.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu Sugawara tidak bertemu dengan Kiyoko, selama itu pula ia harus memendam rindu pada gadis yang disukainya.

(Padahal kemarin, saat Daichi memberinya kabar bahwa mereka akan menjenguknya, Suga sangat senang karna akhirnya dapat bertemu Kiyoko.)

"Oh, Suga, ini, catatan selama kau tidak masuk. _Sensei_ memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu." Daichi menyerahkan beberapa buku tulis yang berisi rangkuman pelajaran selama ia diopname di rumah sakit.

"Setelah Sugawara _-san_ keluar dari rumah sakit, Sugawara _-san_ akan langsung datang latihan, kan?"

Sugawara tersenyum, kedua matanya menatap kakinya dengan sedih. "Aku tidak tahu. Dokter bilang aku tidak boleh melakukan aktivitas berat seperti olahraga dulu."

xxx

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Sugawara Koushi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela kamarnya dirawat.

Yang berdiri dipintu adalah sosok Shimizu Kiyoko, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap.

Tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka. Kiyoko memilih untuk menatap lantai rumah sakit, sedangkan Sugawara sendiri masih menatapnya.

"… Halo, Shimizu." Sapa Sugawara, mencairkan suasana hening yang tercipta di antara keduanya. "Kata Nishinoya, kau tidak bisa da—"

"Maaf…" Kiyoko memotong ucapan Sugawara, suara miliknya pelan, penuh dengan kesedihan. Dipipinya sendiri, terdapat air mata yang perlahan membasahi lantai rumah sakit.

"Eh…?"

"…Maaf. Maaf karna aku—" Kiyoko terdiam. Ia berusaha menahan tangisannya. "Maaf karena salahku kau—kau tidak dapat bermain voli. Maaf—jika saja aku melihat ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu… Jika saja kau tidak menyelamatkanku saat itu… Kau pasti—kau pasti tidak akan di sini. Kau pasti—"

"Shimizu,"Nada suara Sugawara terdengar tegas saat dirinya memotong kalimat Kiyoko. "Jika waktu itu aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, kau bisa saja sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Aku— _kami_ akan sangat kehilanganmu jika itu terjadi."

Kiyoko masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh wakil kaptennya, meresapinya perlahan.

"Aku bisa menjalani terapi. Aku masih bisa melihat kalian bermain—walau tentu saja, tidak ikut bermain dipertandingan membuatku sedih—setidaknya, aku bisa menyemangati kalian semua."

"Tetap saja ini salah—"

"Jangan pernah berpikir ini semua salahmu." Sugawara berucap tegas, kedua matanya memandang tepat pada mata sang gadis berkacamata. "Jangan meminta maaf. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menolong dan melindungimu."

Kiyoko menelan ludahnya. Lagi-lagi, perasaan bersalah itu semakin manjadi, apalagi, dengan sikap Sugawara yang seperti ini.

"—Lagipula, aku menyukaimu, jadi, tidak salah, kan, jika seandainya aku menyelamatkan orang yang kusuka dari bahaya?" Sugawara tersenyum pada Kiyoko. Senyum yang selalu Sugawara perlihatkan.

Kiyoko terdiam, kembali pada kesadarannya setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sugawara. "Apa… tadi…?"

Sugawara tersenyum canggung, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Eh.. ya, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang itu pada saat kita makan malam. Tapi, ya… aku menyukaimu Shimi—ah, Kiyoko. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Makanya aku ingin mengajakmu kencan—dan bertanya,"

Sugawara menarik napasnya. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, dia sudah berlatih dan mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk hari ini, bahkan Daichi, Yachi Hitoka, dan yang lainnya mendukungnya.

"Apa kau—Shimizu Kiyoko—mau menjadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

—Hari ini, hari di mana Sugawara Koushi menyatakan perasaannya pada Shimizu Kiyoko yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.

.

* * *

.

a/n :

MAAFKAN AKU—EFEK KEBANYAKAN NONTON SINETRON TIH GINI, YA. EMANG BENERAN, KAYAKNYA SAYA MESTI MATIIM TV BIAR GAK NONTON SINETRON SAMA ADEK /gak

Pertama, saya berterima kasih kepada penyelenggara #Takaburc. Hai para malaikat, saya senang bisa menyelesaikan event ini. Lalu, terima kasih pada SkipperChen yang sudah mengajak saya untuk ikut #takaburc

Kedua, BERIBU RIBU MAAF KUUCAPKAN PADAMU WAHAI SKIPPERCHEN. AKU GAK BISA BIKIN HURT/COMFORT—AKU BISANYA BIKIN ROMANCE MANIS /cry

Feel free to kill me if you dont like this Skippy-senpai /cry

Ketiga, makasih kepada teman-teman saya yang udah saya tanya-tanya soal Haikyuu. Saya amnesia sama Haikyuu.

Salam,

Kapten Pelangi


End file.
